


Three Yuuris and a Viktor

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: What it says on the tin! Three Yuuris, one Viktor. They bang. It's lovely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	Three Yuuris and a Viktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [could have less to worry about (I won't lie to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919213) by [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear). 



> For Rae, who kindly let me take her story and go "but what if the other way."

Yuuri knew right away that something was different, even before he opened his eyes. He knew the  _ feel _ of his house, the sounds and smells and texture of the air, and none of them were right. He opened his eyes, and yep. He wasn’t at home.

Or rather, he  _ was _ at home, but the home of a decade ago. For whatever reason he’d manifested in the bathroom, and he ran his hands over the familiar counter, stocked full of Viktor’s skin care products and Yuuri’s own hair gels and sprays.

Yuuri could easily remember when this had happened before, but the other way around; he had been a mere twenty-four, fresh off his first season with Viktor, when a younger version and an older version of his beloved husband—no, fianc é then, they hadn’t married until the summer —his beloved fianc é had appeared in their St. Petersburg flat. The results had been... Well,  _ delicious _ was the only word that would come to mind to describe the experience. He only hoped he could be as good to Viktor as the Viktors had been to him.

Yuuri left the bathroom and wandered through the flat. He still remembered the layout, but he meandered on his way to the kitchen, taking a moment to bask in the memories. He and Viktor had had some glorious times in this flat. Running his eyes over the wall of the bedroom, Yuuri could just make out the one patch that was a slightly different color than the rest, from when he’d accidentally put Viktor’s head through the wall during a particularly acrobatic bout of sex. Viktor had insisted on finishing Yuuri off before calling the doctor, Yuuri recalled with a laugh.

Finally, he left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, where he was not at all surprised to see two versions of himself, one younger and one  _ much _ younger, huddled together at the table; Viktor was fiddling with the coffee maker behind them. They all looked up when Yuuri approached. “Ah, there you are,” the older version of Yuuri said with a smile. “We were wondering where you were.”

“Got caught up reminiscing,” Yuuri said, making his way to the table. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Please.” The older Yuuri gestured to a chair and Yuuri sank into it. The younger Yuuri was staring almost open-mouthed at Viktor, who Yuuri could see was trying not to smile. “We were just filling in our younger self about the situation.”

“So you’ve already had the visitation from the Viktors, then?” Yuuri asked.

The older him nodded. “Five months ago.”

“Five months...” Yuuri did the math. “So the wedding must have been... what, two weeks ago?”

“Three,” Viktor said, approaching with three coffee mugs carefully clutched in his hands. He set one down in front of each of the Yuuris and went back for his own.

The younger Yuuri choked. “Wedding?”

“That’s right,” Yuuri said. “We and Viktor are married.” The young Yuuri gaped at him for a moment and then dove for his coffee. Yuuri caught the older Yuuri’s eye and they grinned at each other.

Eventually Young Yuuri surfaced from his mug and said, in a strangled sort of voice, “So why are we visiting? What did you do when the... the Viktors were here?”

Viktor tipped his head back and laughed; Young Yuuri’s eyes clapped on to the long column of his neck with a hungry ferocity. “Oh, we had a good time.”

“How old are you?” Yuuri asked Young Yuuri, eyeing him speculatively. “You look about... nineteen?”

“Eighteen,” Young Yuuri said, flushing. “Just moved to America six months ago.”

“Six months,” Older Yuuri said. “So not a virgin anymore.”

_ “What?” _

Yuuri laughed. “Like Viktor said.” He caught Young Yuuri’s eye. “We had a good time.”

Young Yuuri flushed deeper. “You mean you... We...”

Older Yuuri caught his eye. “Viktor and I are  _ married. _ You’ll get to have sex with him all the time.”

Young Yuuri dropped his face into his hands. “But...  _ Me?” _

Yuuri stood. “I have an idea, to help you believe it. Stand up.” He put a hand on Young Yuuri’s back and kept it there while the boy stood. Yuuri took him by the shoulders, standing behind him, and said, “Viktor. Come kiss him how he likes to be kissed.”

Young Yuuri’s breath caught. “You don’t have to—”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, stepping around the table. “Kissing you how you like to be kissed is my favorite activity.”

“Oh,” Young Yuuri breathed.

Viktor reached up and took Young Yuuri’s chin in his hand. “Okay?” he asked, eyebrows raised. After a tense moment, the boy nodded. Viktor leaned in. Yuuri felt all the tension rush out of Young Yuuri’s shoulders and craned his head to see their lips pressed together. Young Yuuri stood still for a single frozen moment and then grabbed hold of Viktor’s shirt, kissing him harder, and they were off. Yuuri dropped his hands to Young Yuuri’s waist and watched them work at each other, Young Yuuri clearly less experienced but no less enthusiastic.

Older Yuuri padded over and put himself right next to them. He put one hand on Viktor’s shoulder and covered Yuuri’s hand on Young Yuuri’s hip with his other. Yuuri caught his eye and he winked.

Eventually Viktor and Young Yuuri broke apart, both gasping. Older Yuuri let Viktor catch only a little of his breath back before dragging him into a kiss of his own, this one sloppy from the start, lips loose and tongues thrusting. Yuuri put his lips to Young Yuuri’s neck and drizzled kisses up and down it as the boy panted, transfixed by the sight of himself kissing the man he’d adored for so long. Young Yuuri moaned, tipping his head to the side in unconscious pleasure, allowing Yuuri more room to suck.

“The thing about loving Viktor,” Yuuri murmured into his younger ear, nibbling the lobe, “is that if you do it long enough, he teaches you how to love yourself too.” He brought his hands up and started unbuttoning Young Yuuri’s shirt, slow and steady as he kissed the skin behind his ear. “Let us love you, and be as good to Viktor as he was to us.”

Young Yuuri nodded, breath coming high and quick. Yuuri slipped a hand into his shirt and found a nipple, already pert and pebbled, and rolled it, drawing another moan from the boy. Viktor and Older Yuuri broke apart at the sound, still clutching at each other, and Viktor reached out a hand to grip Yuuri’s wrist where it disappeared beneath the fabric.

“What say we take this party to the bedroom?” Older Yuuri purred.

Yuuri and Viktor nodded, and Young Yuuri let out a plaintive, “Yes please.” Older Yuuri towed Viktor towards the bedroom by the hand still fisted in his shirt, leaving Yuuri to take Young Yuuri’s hand and lead him along.

“Naked,” Viktor whined, once the door was shut behind them. “I want you naked, all of you, please, let me see you.” He was already scrambling out of his own shirt. Older Yuuri went to work on Viktor’s pants, and then shucked his own clothes.

Yuuri slipped the loose shirt from Young Yuuri’s shoulders, letting it puddle to the floor, and set to work on his own. He watched the boy nervously reach for the button of his jeans, then take a deep breath and divest himself of them, kicking them aside as Yuuri slid his own down his legs.

_ “God, _ I don’t know where to  _ start,” _ Viktor said hoarsely, staring at the pair of them. “It’s like a feast where they give you all the courses at once.”

Luckily for them all, Yuuri was used to taking charge in the bedroom more often than not, at his point in their relationship. “I know you can come at least three times without a proper rest, when properly motivated, and young Yuuri here has the stamina of a god. Why don’t the two of you start with an appetizer?” He put a hand on Young Yuuri’s shoulder and pushed him a step towards the bed. “Hands only to start, no kisses below the shoulders, but go wild above.”

Viktor looked beseechingly at Young Yuuri, who, having found his courage, leapt on him, knocking them both to the bed. They were kissing before they landed, mouths tearing at each other, hands fumbling at the other’s cocks, already hard and leaking. Yuuri padded around to one side to get a better view, Older Yuuri mirroring him on the other side of the bed.

Young Yuuri was kneeling astride Viktor, who was flat on his back; Yuuri could see their tongues swirling together as they sucked at each other. They were stroking each other artlessly, a frantic twisting of their wrists in search of friction. Yuuri reached out and placed a hand on the back of Young Yuuri’s neck. The boy settled under his touch, relaxing a bit into a languorous but still hurried pace of kisses and strokes. Below him, Older Yuuri was plucking at Viktor’s nipples, making him moan into the boy’s mouth.

Viktor came first; no surprises there, Yuuri reflected; Yuuri had better stamina than Viktor at thirty-five, and at eighteen he was a young deity. Viktor cried out and shot all over Young Yuuri’s chest, his hand faltering on the boy’s cock but gamely trying to press on. “Stop,” Yuuri said softly. Viktor, trained even at this point to obey that tone of Yuuri’s voice, left off stroking. Young Yuuri whined and sucked at his throat. “Don’t worry,” Yuuri said, pulling the boy off by his grip on his neck. “I’m going to take care of you. Of all of you.” Young Yuuri pouted but came when Yuuri pulled him up and turned his head. His eyes gaped in surprise as Yuuri leaned in for a kiss of his own, chasing the taste of his husband off his younger self’s lips.

“Oh god, that’s gorgeous,” Viktor breathed below them as Yuuri moaned and deepened it, sweeping his tongue into Young Yuuri’s mouth. Young Yuuri clung to him, kissing back, desperate arousal making his teeth clack into Yuuri’s.

“Easy,” Yuuri murmured against Young Yuuri’s lips. “Trust me.” After a moment, Young Yuuri nodded, and Yuuri looked over his shoulder at Older Yuuri. “Get the lube.”

He put Viktor in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide and held up by his chest. Viktor accepted his finger easily, gasping and squirming down against his hand for more pressure, but Yuuri ran a gentling hand across his stomach until he settled and took it. Once he could fuck in and out of Viktor with barely any resistance, he caught Young Yuuri’s eye. “Now you.”

The boy fumbled the lube but coated his index finger to Yuuri’s satisfaction. On his next thrust Yuuri paused, inside Viktor to the palm, and Young Yuuri carefully inched his own finger in alongside it. Viktor let out a low groan but held obediently still. “With me,” Yuuri said and started thrusting again, slowly for Young Yuuri to learn the pace. The boy picked it up quickly and soon they were thrusting rapidly into Viktor, wrists rubbing together.

“Your turn,” Yuuri said to Older Yuuri, and soon there were three fingers buried deep. Older Yuuri’s wrist was at an awkward angle but he didn’t complain, and bent to kiss Viktor when directed. Viktor could barely kiss back, hissing in ragged breaths and clenching around their fingers as he was, but he did his best. “Good work,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to bite at Viktor’s thigh. “I think you’re ready now.”

“I could stay like this forever,” Viktor gasped, writhing.

“You’ll like what I have planned more,” Yuuri promised. He pulled his finger out slowly and the other two Yuuris followed suit. “God, I hope my knees are up to this,” he muttered. Nudging Viktor out of the way, Yuuri knelt at the edge of the bed, sinking back onto his heels. “Hands and knees, Viktor,” he said, and Viktor scrambled to obey.

Viktor had sunk back onto his cock thousands of times over the course of their relationship, but Yuuri never got tired of it. The  _ heat _ of him, the way his walls seemed to clutch at Yuuri to drag him further in... It was delicious. Viktor moaned, from the depths of his lungs, and Yuuri ran a soft hand down his spine and breathed deep.

“Where do you want us?” Older Yuuri asked.

Yuuri caught him in for a deep kiss, taking him by surprise, and said, “In his mouth.”

Viktor groaned, getting it. “What, both of us?” Young Yuuri asked.

“He can take it,” Yuuri said. “Go on, kneel up by his head and get your cocks together.”

They had to wrap their arms around each other to do it, and  _ what _ a picture they made: Young Yuuri, thin and wiry, and Older Yuuri, matured into thick muscle and softness over it, one hand each holding their cocks together. “Ready, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured. “Nice and slow, don’t overtax your jaw, but you can do this.”

Viktor leaned forward and slowly, so slowly, wrapped his lips around their cockheads. Both their heads tipped back, a low groan issuing from both their throats in unison as Viktor carefully worked his way down. “Mind your teeth,” Yuuri warned. Viktor gave a grunt that Yuuri easily translated as  _ I’m not an  _ amateur; Yuuri laughed. “How does it feel?” he asked the others.

Young Yuuri was still wordless, eyes shut tight, one hand grasping at Viktor’s hair. “It’s amazing,” Older Yuuri said, forcing his eyes open to look down at his husband. “It’s his mouth, and you  _ know _ how good that is, but there’s heat and pressure coming from his—from my cock too, and I can feel how  _ full _ Viktor is.”

Viktor paused, as stuffed full of their cocks as he could manage, and then began to slide back up. “Slower,” Yuuri said, and he obeyed, dragging it out as long as he could. “Back down now,” Yuuri told him when he had just their tips between his lips, and he dove back down. “I said  _ slower,” _ Yuuri snapped. He leaned forward to get his hand into Viktor’s hair and held him back forcefully. Viktor let out a muffled, shocked cry. “Was that good?” Yuuri asked. Viktor groaned around the cocks in his mouth and held up a thumbs-up. “Good. Since you can’t be trusted, I’ll set the pace. All you have to do is mind your teeth and suck.”

Using the hand in his hair, Yuuri rocked Viktor’s mouth down on the other two Yuuris’ cocks, a slow but steady slide that had them gasping and shaking, clinging to each other. As Yuuri watched, Older Yuuri pulled Young Yuuri into a kiss and they groaned into each other’s mouths as Viktor sucked them as hard as he could.

“I’m gonna come,” Young Yuuri cried out after a scant minute of this treatment, breaking away from his counterpart and twisting. “I can’t, I’m gonna come, it’s too much—”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said. “That’s the point. Slide out,” he added to Older Yuuri, holding Viktor still. Once he was out, Yuuri released Viktor’s head. “Finish him,” he ordered, and Viktor went to work with a vengeance. He knew Yuuri, knew his cock and his balls and what he needed to spill him over the edge, and it wasn’t long before Young Yuuri was screaming and bending at the waist over Viktor’s head as his hips stuttered. “Good,” Yuuri said, running a calming hand over his cheek and hair. “That’s perfect.”

Young Yuuri fell back into Older Yuuri’s arms, still shaking, and Yuuri hauled Viktor up into his lap, back to his chest. “You did so well,” Yuuri murmured to him. “Did you like that?”

“Yes,” Viktor breathed. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Yuuri smirked. “I wasn’t sure you were ready for me yet. I’ve had twelve years’ practice kissing you.”

In answer, Viktor lunged for him, head twisted to the side to catch his lips. Yuuri kissed him as well as he knew how, which, as he had said, was extremely well. He knew when to bite, where to lick, how to moan to drive Viktor wild, and the man was thrusting himself down onto Yuuri’s cock with desperate abandon by the time Yuuri released him. “Not yet,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” He held Viktor’s hips until he subsided, little twitches of his inner walls the only sign of his frenzy.

Young Yuuri had recovered somewhat by this point, and Older Yuuri was stroking his own cock as they looked at Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri caught Young Yuuri’s eye. “You have a decision to make,” he said. “Do you want to fuck him or be fucked by him?”

Young Yuuri groaned, and Older Yuuri left off his own cock to reach up and play with the boy’s nipples lightly. “Fucked by, I think,” Young Yuuri said after a moment. “You look pretty comfortable there. And besides...”

“I know,” Yuuri told him. He’d spent the first week in America adjusting to the culture shock by shoving his fingers up himself every night, dreaming of being split open on Viktor Nikiforov’s cock. He pressed a kiss to Viktor’s neck and said, “The two of you, prepare him,” before pulling out of Viktor’s body and crawling up the bed.

Young Yuuri was, well,  _ young, _ and his body was loosened by one orgasm; it didn’t take long for Viktor and Older Yuuri to have him fucking himself onto four of their fingers. Yuuri spent the time at Young Yuuri’s head, kissing him senseless. It had been so long since he’d kissed anyone other than Viktor and he sank into the differences, even though it was  _ himself. _ Young Yuuri got a hand into his hair and held him in place, whereas it was usually Yuuri directing Viktor where to go; his tongue felt different sliding along Yuuri’s; and his moans were of a higher register as Yuuri sank his teeth into his lower lip.

“He’s ready,” Older Yuuri said finally, and with a final lingering kiss Yuuri sat up.

“Knees up,” he said to Young Yuuri, who obligingly took hold of his own thighs and spread himself open. Yuuri lubed up and slid three fingers into him just to check; he was indeed nicely stretched. “Good work,” Yuuri said, stealing a kiss from Viktor before directing him onto his hands and knees. Yuuri watched Young Yuuri’s face as Viktor slid home; it was, to put a single word to it,  _ rapturous. _ “Good,” he murmured, stroking the boy’s cheek. “Does it feel good?”

“I never want to feel anything else,” Young Yuuri said in one long breath. Viktor leaned forward and kissed him, and Young Yuuri wrapped his calves around Viktor’s legs and kissed back with the same fervor he’d used to kiss Yuuri moments before.

Yuuri let them kiss for a minute, taking the time to wrap his hand around Older Yuuri’s cock and stiffen his flagging erection, before gently saying, “I need your mouth free, Viktor.” Viktor moaned and released Young Yuuri, and Yuuri got Older Yuuri settled, kneeling over the boy, cock at Viktor’s lips. “Almost done,” he said, crawling back to his own place and sinking his cock back into the welcome heat of Viktor’s body.

Viktor groaned, the vibrations making Older Yuuri’s head tip back; Young Yuuri’s breath was labored. “You set the pace, Viktor,” Yuuri said, stroking his hip. “You’ll know best how to please all three of us at once.”

With another tortured moan, Viktor started to move. It was awkward at first, but remarkably quickly he settled into a nice rhythm, fucking himself back onto Yuuri’s cock and forward into Young Yuuri, who cried out with each thrust, while working his mouth around Older Yuuri’s cock. The room was a chorus of sounds, moans and cries and stuttering whines as Viktor worked the three of them into a frenzy.

Older Yuuri let out a shocked cry and shuddered; Yuuri looked past him to see Young Yuuri reaching up, his hand disappearing between Older Yuuri’s cheeks. “Good initiative,” Yuuri purred, and leaned forward to catch Older Yuuri’s mouth.

Older Yuuri kissed differently than Younger Yuuri had; he was more confident, surer of his every movement. He’d kissed Viktor enough to know how he liked to be kissed in turn, and he gave it all to Yuuri; Yuuri found himself surprisingly transported, losing long minutes in the slide of his younger self’s tongue and the unyielding pressure of his lips.

Eventually, between the double stimulation of Viktor’s mouth on his cock and Young Yuuri’s questing fingers dipping into his hole, Older Yuuri’s breath hitched in a way Yuuri recognized. “Come for us,” Yuuri said, pressing his forehead to Older Yuuri’s. “Come for us, deep in our Vitya’s mouth, give it to him the way you  _ know _ he needs.” Older Yuuri cried out and thrust forward once with his hips, locking his cock in Viktor’s mouth as he came down his throat. Viktor lifted one hand from the bed to wrap around his hip and pull him closer, drinking him down.

Older Yuuri fell back, legs bracketing Young Yuuri’s head as he shivered. Viktor dropped to his elbows and pressed his newly-bereft mouth to the boy’s, the movement of his own hips growing jerky and static as he flung himself between the two remaining Yuuris. Young Yuuri came first but it was a near thing, the trembling of his body sending Viktor rocketing over the edge. Yuuri gasped as Viktor’s body thrashed on his cock, filling Young Yuuri and making them both shout.

Viktor pressed his brow to Young Yuuri’s sternum, body heaving as he sucked in air. Young Yuuri’s hands reached up to tangle themselves in his hair. “Are you ready for me, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, petting his ass.

“Give it to me,” Viktor said. His voice was  _ wrecked, _ hoarse and raspy, going right to Yuuri’s cock. “Give it to me, Yuuri, I need you.” Yuuri hiked Viktor’s hips a little higher and took his pleasure, thrusting into him with all the frantic need he’d kept at bay over the past hour, hard and fast the way he knew he needed to finish strong.

Fingers plucked at his nipples, but he couldn’t focus his gaze to see which Yuuri it was. A hand twisted into his hair and he was kissed, returning it blindly as best he could as he pounded his husband into the mattress until finally, finally the pressure uncoiled within him and he pulsed deep into Viktor with a bit-back scream.

He collapsed onto the bed and a weight fell onto his chest which he eventually made out to be Older Yuuri. “Thank you,” Viktor was gasping, “thank you, thank you.”

“You took such good care of us,” Young Yuuri said, reaching out and taking his hand from where he was still splayed out under Viktor.

“We love you,” Older Yuuri murmured, stroking his flank.

“I love you too,” Yuuri breathed, “all of you, so much.” They were his world, the three of them; he’d be nowhere without all of them.

They lay in silence for a long time, catching their breaths and reveling in the aches of their bodies. “How long do we have?” Young Yuuri asked eventually, breaking the silence.

“If it’s the same as last time, twenty-four hours,” Older Yuuri said.

“Twenty-four hours, with our stamina,” Yuuri said speculatively. Viktor let out a low groan, anticipatory and desirous. “I’m sure I can come up with plenty to fill that time. For example, Vitya, I know for a  _ fact _ you can take two of us up you at once.”

“God, let me rest first,” Viktor gasped. “I want that,  _ god _ I want that, but a nap first, for pity’s sake.”

The other two made sleepy noises of assent. “Yes,” Yuuri said, tangling his fingers into Older Yuuri’s hair. “A nap first.” He closed his eyes and let himself drift away, soothed by the sounds of their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
